


Life and Love in the Aquarium

by guineamania



Series: B-99 Oneshots [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago does not like suprises, Aquariums, F/M, Fluff, all of the fluff, date day, well maybe some suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: It's Jake's turn to organise their date and it is everything Amy could have wanted. It lead to some talk of the past and thoughts to the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW Weekend Challenge and Pool Party

“Jake you know I don’t like surprises,” Amy complained as Jake lead her forward. He had stopped, pulling over to the side of the road as they crossed the bridge and demanded that Amy put on a blindfold. It was his turn to plan their date and Amy didn’t do not being in control. Only Santiago and Peralta could turn dating into a competition; it wasn’t intended but every time they went on a date it seemed like they were trying to one up each other. And after the time Amy took Jake to a baseball match and hated the whole experience, a rule was put into place that they both had to enjoy the date. This was the first time Jake had insisted that his date be truly a surprise and Amy was suspicious. She hadn’t complained the whole journey, as she was trying to work out where they were going but she was no closer to finding out. They were near the water but that didn’t help at all.

“Just play along for a little longer. You’re going to love it,” she could hear the excitement vibrating through Jake’s voice as he led her forward with slow tentative steps. “Okay just keep your eyes closed a little longer,” Amy stood, her displeasure evident in her posture and her mouth forming a thin line, as the blindfold was removed. She kept her eye closed as Jake maneuvered her into position. “And now you can open them,” Amy opened her eyes, blinking through the unbearable sun to see her adorable boyfriend stood grinning under the sign for the New York Aquarium. A smile rose unbidden as Jake bounded back over, a matching grin on his face.

“This is fantastic,” Amy hugged him as he pulled out two VIP passes.

“I remembered you said you had never been and I know how much you love edumacational things,” he continued, pulling her through the gates and hanging the pass round her neck. “There’s information about all the fish and stuff at each stop so you learn and have fun,”

“You know how much I like to learn and have fun,” Amy smiled, kissing Jake softly. Her arms wrapped round the back of his neck as they leant into the embrace.

“More kissing after the fishes,” Jake broke off the kiss with his goofy smile. He pecked her on the nose before Amy was dragged into the aquarium.

 

Jake’s enthusiasm was infectious and Amy found herself enjoying her day off more than she had ever done before. She was going to spend the day reorganising her kitchen cupboards as ever since Jake had started staying over, things were always in the wrong places. This would usually drive her mad but Jake’s cute concentration face when he was trying to remember where everything went made up for the slight lack of order. He really was trying so hard to keep up with all her little idiosyncrasies. Jake was vibrating with a childlike energy as they slid into seats to watch the seal show. He had demanded that they use the cheap ponchos that came with the passes and sit at the front. “Nana used to take me and Gina here. It was such a big part of my childhood. My dad was gone, mum was working all the time but sitting here with Nana and Gina,” he paused and Amy wrapped his hand in hers. “I had a family,” he finished with a more subdued smile towards Amy.

“Thank you for sharing this with me. We never went anywhere like this as a family. The Santiago clan was a bit too unruly and big for days out. We tended to go to the park or something like that,” Amy continued, leaning against Jake’s shoulder as the ‘Ringmaster of Seals’ (Jake’s name obviously) introduced the show.

 

Jake was unexpectedly prepared for their day out. The ponchos, as expected, had done nothing to protect the duo from the splashes but Jake pulled out a change of clothes for both of them and Amy’s was actually a matching outfit. Then they settled down for lunch which Jake had painstakingly prepared. There was little sandwiches and packets of crisps and water for Amy and orange soda for Jake, as well as hundreds of little packs of sweets but he really was trying to make this the best date he could imagine.

 

Amy didn’t want this day to end but Jake’s energy was really starting to wear her down. That was when they met the Jeffords family. Sharon and Terry were out with all three children; Cagney and Lacey were running around taking in all of the sights and Ava was toddling along happily with kid reins. That was until she saw Jake through the crowd. “Jwake,” Ava cried out and tried to run forwards but stumbled over. Terry scooped her up into his arms but the little girl still wanted her godfather. Any doubts that Terry or Sharon had about Jake being Ava’s godfather had been thrown out of the window when they saw the devotion Jake had for the littlest Jeffords. And she loved him even more than he loved her. Jake was the fun uncle that they never had. “Hey peanut,” Jake greeted Ava taking her out of Terry’s arms and mock staggering at how big she had gotten. This elicited a giggle from the little girl. “Fancy seeing you two here,” Sharon smiled, hugging Amy and Jake in turn. After the whole labour in the precinct incident, Sharon really appreciated Jake’s presence in their life and Amy was a calming influence on Jake’s often crazy ideas.

“It’s date day,” Jake replied with a smile as Ava pulled on his cheek. Jake puffed them out and Ava squealed in delight again.

“Oh we don’t want to interrupt,” Sharon stated, offering to take Ava back but she was having none of it. Cagney and Lacey reappeared and started pulling on their dad’s hands.

“Dad, dad, we found the playground. Can we go play please, please come play with us,” Cagney pleaded and Lacey nodded along. Amy had an idea.

“How about Uncle Jake and Ava go play with you?” Amy suggested and both girls gasped in a creepy twin synchronisation.

“Can we?” they checked with their parents who were fine with the idea as long as Jake was. Jake grinned and looked to Amy to check it was okay. This was supposed to be their date but he did always love to spend time with his godchildren. Amy nodded and Jake set off at a run, only stopping to take the reins off Terry, with all three Jeffords children.

 

“You are a genius Amy,” Terry stated as they watched the three children and the one oversized child play. Sharon and Terry looked run off their feet and all of them were clearly enjoying the break from running around after children. And Jake was a natural, all the girls doted on his every word but he was responsible with them. Their safety was his greatest concern and when Ava fell over he was at her side in an instant and kissed her knee better as he picked her up.

“It’ll burn off some of his nervous energy too,” she grinned, eating an apple from their packed lunches.

“Are you thinking of kids Amy?” Sharon asked and Amy didn’t know how to respond. Pre-Jake she would have laughed in your face and made up some excuse about work needing to come first. But seeing Jake with kids was making her rethinking it all; she wanted to be with Jake and Jake needed to have kids. He was such a good father even though he was raised without one.

“Someday, hopefully someday,” Amy smiled and they returned to watching the kids play.

 

When it was time for the Jeffords family to head home, Ava would not let go of Jake’s shirt until he promised to come over at some point the next week. Terry was taking the free babysitting as an opportunity to take Sharon out on a date to destress. “I’m sorry Ava hijacked our date,” Jake apologised as they walked hand in hand. Things were starting to quiet down but Jake was leading them somewhere with a purpose.

“It’s been a brilliant day, I loved it,” Amy replied, kissing him as they walked. But Jake wasn’t done yet.

“The day isn’t over, we still have the best bit,” Jake beamed, linking Amy’s fingers in his own and walking with a renewed purpose.

“We don’t need to hurry home for that,” Amy smirked but sex wasn’t what Jake was getting at.

“Get your head out of the gutter Santiago, I mean the sharks!” he exclaimed and Amy’s eyebrows shot up. “Sharks are the best fish ever,” he continued and Amy just let herself be taken along with the flow.

“Are sharks even fish?” she asked as they walked into the part of the aquarium where the sharks lived.

“Yes, because sharks live their lives in water and make use of gills to filter oxygen from the water to breathe and survive, they fall under the fish category,” Jake informed her as a shark swum past.

“How do you even know that?” Amy was shocked at the spontaneous shark knowledge.

“Because sharks are the best fish of all, obviously,” it looked like he was going to continue but Amy kissed him.

“How about you tell me everything about the best fish ever then. You know how much I love learning,” she whispered and Jake pecked her cheek before diving into an encyclopaedic knowledge of sharks.


End file.
